Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow/Pt 1
Well Shadow's let us begin on a new leaf, a new page, A NEW walkthrough, Written by your's truly... The one and only DarkestShadow Title Menu Start up the game and choose your difficulty level. Unlike other KH games BbS has four difficulty levels, with Critical being added to the game to test you even more. As usual, if you're new to Kingdom Heart's choose beginner, if you've played before choose Standard, Proud or Critical. But seeing as controls are completely different you might want to try Beginner first just to get the gist of it, your choice though. Choose the rest of your preferences and watch the opening video 43gzkxsFTzs Tutorial We open up to see the Destiny Islands, and a Young man with Silver hair, soon it changes to a man in a black coat holding a bundle of... Boy?. as usual with KH games, the boy starts falling through the sky, nothing new there right? Soon he starts talking to text about hearts, and his Awakening is returned to normal. Back at the Destiny Islands, The kid randomly lifts his hand and summons a Keyblade. Land of Departure Now another cut scene will play and we see the boy in his room, and the worlds logo will play. Now we finally get to take control of the kid. Press start to learn controls (see index of this walkthrough), then run forward. When we reach the next area attack the ring using , then we move on to the next set of rings, this time we gotta use commands to get past this ring, so move your command choices around using or and press to use your chosen command. Next lock on to one of the rings by lightly tapping both shoulder buttons at the same time, then press them again to remove the lock. A chest will now appear, run towards it and press to open it. inside is a command called Sliding Dash press to equip it on your deck, on the main menu go into the commands section, then go into the edit deck option, there you can choose between Battle, Action and Shotlock commands, go into battle commands and choose any command you want to change, then choose Sliding Dash, then exit the menu and run through to the next area. a cut scene will play of the meteor shower, and then , the boy falls asleep, when he wakes up a girls face appears who tells us of the kids name: Ventus, but of course, he's obviously Roxas with slightly different clothes. The girls Name is 'Aqua'' and soon after another boy appears, this is '''Terra. After the cut scene you'll receive a Wayfinder which grants you access to the D-link menu, D-Links are the summons of this game, so as with most games they're pretty useless unless you want to use special commands related to the character you summon. Terra then asks if anyone wants to spar and we get to have a practice battle against him. to fire it. }} After the practice fight you get to choose a character to fight with. Next you'll get a tutorial on command boards, then a save point will open up, go and save, then a few cut scenes play and we see a mouse and a Man. After this we get to choose our character, seeing as this is my walkthrough and you have no choice but to obey my every command we'll be using Ventus first, then Aqua and finally Terra. Well that's all for our Tutorial section my Shadow's, What'll happen next? who knows? me? no, not yet, maybe the next page me might though, you should go see! Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough